


Un don especial

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divination, Gen, Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop (Harry Potter)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Sybill lleva un mal día, pero todo cambiará cuando entre en su querida tetería de Madame Pudipié.





	Un don especial

Aquel día nevaba con fuerza. Hogsmeade estaba completamente teñido de blanco.

Sybill caminaba con dificultad, tiritando de frío. Abrió la puerta de la tetería, haciendo que las campanillas que colgaban tintinearan.

El local estaba lleno de gente, mayoritariamente de enamorados. Madame Pudipié, al verla, se echó las manos a la cabeza.

—¡Por los fundadores de Hogwarts! ¿Pero qué te pasó?

La pequeña Trelawney se encogió de hombros, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, intentando entrar en calor.

—F-fue un accidente —titubeó por el frío.

—¿Pero cómo...?

—B-bueno, unos compañeros, accidentalmente, m-me empujaron y m-me caí s-sobre un charco c-congelado y rompí el hielo con el p-peso del cuerpo y…

—¡Maldita sean!

—N-no, tía Prudence… f-fue sin querer…

Madame Pudipié negó con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos con desaprobación.

—Cariño, le prometí a tu madre que te cuidaría y eso pienso hacer. Ven conmigo —dijo, señalándole con la cabeza detrás del mostrador.

Sybill la siguió sin rechistar. Llegaron a un saloncito, bastante acogedor, con las paredes decoradas igual que la entrada del lugar. Prudence cogió una manta y se la puso por encima a la pequeña, que aún temblaba. Con un movimiento de varita, encendió la chimenea y le trajo una taza de té. Sybill se sentó en el sillón que había junto al fuego y aceptó encantada el té.

—Gracias, tía Prudence —agradeció Sybill, mientras soplaba un poco antes de darle un sorbo a la infusión; era de jengibre, su favorito, y le estaba sentando de maravilla.

—Sigo sin entender cómo dejas que hagan lo que quieran contigo.

—No importa, de verdad. —Se ajustó las gafas—. Ya estoy acostumbrada. Soy muy torpe, ya lo sabes.

—No, Sybill. Yo sé que tienes un gran corazón y nadie se merece que le traten como lo hacen contigo. Como sigan así, tendré que hablar con Dumbledore.

—No hagas eso, tía. —Sybill suspiró, con tristeza—. No vale la pena molestar al director por esto.

—¿Cómo que no? Por algo es el director, ¿no?

La niña no contestó. Se limitó a terminar su té sin mediar más palabra. Miró distraída el fondo de su taza.

—Estoy mejor —le sonrió poco convencida.

—Está bien. Si necesitas algo, me lo dices.

—Ya haces demasiado por mí.

—Bueno, quédate ahí junto al fuego todo lo que quieras y, si necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde estoy. No quiero dejar solo mucho rato a Mason. ¿Has terminado con el té, cariño?

Sybill asintió y Madame Pudipié le retiró la taza de inmediato.

—Ten cuidado con esa silla —le advirtió Sybill sin pensarlo.

Justo en ese momento, Madame Pudipié tropezó con la mencionada silla y tiró al suelo la preciosa taza que llevaba entre las manos.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

Sybill abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—Ni idea. En el poso de mi taza vi una silla rota y supuse que era esa.

—¿Ves, cariño, como eres especial?

Sin saberlo, Sybill empezó a pensar que sí que había heredado el don de su tatarabuela. Y eso la hacía sentir divinamente bien.


End file.
